That's Why I Love You
by ditzy-psycho
Summary: While at the park waiting for Beth and Justin, Lindsay asks Noah an unexpected question. How will he respond?


It was a beautiful summer day. There was a light warm breeze, the sun was shining brightly and the birds were chirping happily. All in all it was a nice day to go out. This is what Noah and Lindsay were doing. The couple had planned a picnic with Beth and Justin but they haven't gotten there yet, so they were waiting. Noah sat against a tree and Lindsay was lying on his lap. They sat in comfortable silence for what seemed hours until Lindsay spoke up.

"Noah." she said. The bookworm looked at her. "What time is it?" she asked. He sighed and looked at his watch.

"Almost noon." He replied.

The pretty blonde sighed and pouted.

"They're late."

"I know. But it's Justin we're waiting for. He probably trying on all the clothes in his closet until he finds something he thinks he looks good in." he said. Lindsay giggled.

"That's probably true."

"Poor Beth. I don't know how she can put up with him."

"Justin's not that bad Noah."

"Hmm, you're right. He's horrible."

The blonde rolled her eyes. She will never understand why Noah doesn't like Justin. She had asked him once but he told her he didn't want to talk about it. Deciding to change the subject she asked, "D.J. called me today."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to know if you could go over and fix Gwen's computer."

"Yeah sure, I'll give him a call later."

Lindsay nodded but didn't say anything. The blonde got up from Noah's lap crawled up and put her head on his shoulder. The bookworm looked at her.

"You know, I'm not your personal pillow, Linds."

"Actually you are."

"Explain that to me."

Lindsay pouted.

"You're mean."

"That's why you love me."

* * *

"Are you almost done Justin?" Beth asked her boyfriend. The two were suppose to meet Noah and Lindsay at the park over an hour ago.

"No."

"Seriously just put on anything and let's go. Please?" the farm girl pleaded.

"I can't go outside looking like a mess either." The model replied.

Beth sighed in frustration.

"Why are you taking so long?" she asked.

"You want the truth?" he asked. Beth nodded yes.

"It's because I don't want to see Noah." The brunette frowned.

"You know what? We're leaving. Now. Let's go." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bedroom.

"NO! I can't go out like this."

"You look fine. Now stop complaining and let's go. Lindsay's probably wondering if we stood her up."

"You know you're hot when you take charge."

Beth blushed but said," Now is not the time Justin."

* * *

Noah looked at his watch. "That's it. I'm waiting 15 more minutes and if they're not here we're leaving.

"You're cute when you're mad." Lindsay giggled.

Noah looked at her.

"What does that have to do with Beth and the idiot being late?"

"Nothing, I think."

"Okay."

"Noah, can you answer something for me?" the blonde asked seriously.

"Sure." He said. "Is it something serious?"

Lindsay shook her head.

"No."

"Ask away."

"Why do you love me?" she asked.

"What?"

"Why do you love me." She asked again. She turned to face him and continued. "I'm not like your ex how is all smart. I mess up peoples names and I can say things that are stupid sometimes, and can easily be fooled." Noah listened but didn't say anything because she wasn't done yet. Taking a breath she continued. "I get easily excited, oh and I can't cook."

Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Are you done?" he asked. The blonde sighed and nodded.

"Lindsay. I love everything about you. I never actually though I'd ever date a girl like you."

"Because I'm not smart?"

"No. You're out of my league. That's why. Girls like you normally don't date guys like me. You date guys like Tyler, Alejandro or Justin." Noah took her hands in his. "All the reasons you listed before are the reasons I love you. I know I don't tell you this often because it's hard for me to express myself. But along with all the things mentioned before, you are smart. You built Heather's bike and yours back on Total Drama Island. You also solved the murder mystery."

The blonde was going to say something but Noah cut her off.

"And I love how easily excited you get. And when you mess up peoples names I smile because it's funny. You're sweet, caring, thoughtful and beautiful Lindsay, inside and out. But more importantly I love you because you're you." He finished. Noah looked at her. She was looking at him and there were tears in her eyes.

"Noah…"she said her voice cracked. Lindsay had never felt so special. She now knew what unconditional love was.

"Linds, please don't cry."

She shook her head and without warning jumped on him knocking them both down on the ground.

"I love you Noah."

"I love you too Lindsay."

The blonde pushed herself up and straddled Noah.

"This looks wrong." He said. The pretty blonde shrugged. She leaned back down and planted a hot passionate kissed on his lips. Not caring who saw the two continued their make out session.

Beth and Justin walked up to the kissing couple.

"Hey guys sorry were late." Beth apologized. The two continued their activity.

Justin frowned. "Hey!"

"Lindsay there's a sale on lipstick." The farm girl tried.

Noah moved his hand in a go away manner.

The two just rolled their eyes and walked away.

"This is your fault Justin."

"How is this fault? I didn't make them kiss."

"That's true but we were late. If we had gotten here when we were suppose to this wouldn't have happened." Beth said. She walked in front of Justin, heading for their car.

"How about I take you out for lunch?" the model offered.

"Okay. But I want to drive." She took the keys out of his pockets and ran to the car. Justin smiled.

'I love that woman.' He thought to himself as he got into the passengers seat.


End file.
